


It's a small world (with only you and me)

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Dear Mr. Park,I heard that you can fix everything including relationships or things similar so I am seeking your advice.I am a member of a band. Recently I've found out that I'm in love with one of them. Yet I don't think he feels the same.We've been friends for years. I don't want to break our friendship, but it's suffocating to keep the secret to myself.What should I do?Young Bassist





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am re-reading Miracles of the Namiya General Store by Higashino Keigo and suddenly inspired  
> Btw this is a damn good book, highly recommended!

Sungjin picked up the letter, and to be frank, he's surprised.

It all started from a joke, because Park Jaehyung called him Bob the Builder, and claimed that he could fix anything, including actual objects, problems, and relationships. While Sungjin  _was_ actually good at fixing things, he sucked at relationships, _especially_ romantic ones.

Which was why he was kind of having a massive headache about this letter.

_Dear Mr. Park,_

_I heard that you can fix everything including relationships or things similar so I am seeking your advice._

_I am a member of a band. Recently I've found out that I'm in love with one of them. Yet I don't think he feels the same, especially when I am also a boy._

_We've been friends for years. I don't want to break our friendship, but it's suffocating to keep the secret to myself._

_What should I do?_

_Young Bassist_

Sungjin wanted to pretend he didn't see the letter and ignore it, but being the nice person he was, he kind of wanted to help the poor guy.

Eventually, he came up with something.

_Dear Young Bassist,_

_Contrary to the rumour, I am actually not that good with relationships. However, I will still try my best to help you with this issue._

_How do you know if your crush has the same feelings as you? Before anything, I think you should find some ways to test the waters first. You did mentioned you are in a band, right? Maybe you can ask your members for help._

_I understand that liking a person of the same gender with you is hard in this conservative place, but I still wish you good luck!_

_Sungjin_

_P.S. I am not that old. Please just call me Sungjin._

Sungjin put the letter in the mailbox he bought for the advice service, and went back into his shop. Although he wanted to help that guy, hopefully that guy could find his advice useless and find others, because Sungjun genuinely didn't want to give advice on relationships.

Sadly it didn't come true.

_Dear Sungjin,_

_I never thought you would actually reply, so I am really glad._

_Yes, I've thought about discussing with my other bandmated, but on second thought, that won't work. They probably know less than you do, and they don't take these things seriously, so there's no way I would ask them._

_But I guess you're right about testing the waters...but how do I do that?_

_Young Bassist_

_Oh no, he trusts me,_ Sungjin thought. He's been single since birth, and never had a crush either. He really didn't know how to test the waters.

Maybe he should ask Jaehyung for ideas. He always had many crazy ideas, so there ought to be some slightly more useful ones.

"Whassup, Bob!" Speaking of the devil, "Whatcha doin'?"

"You seem to be in a good mood." Sungjin simply said.

"I sure do," Jaehyung sing-songed, "But I'm not gonna tell you what happened."

"Thank God."

"On second thought, I'm gonna."

"Please don't." Sungjin massaged his temple, "I have a favour. I will buy you fried chicken for a month."

"Deal!" Jaehyung finger-gunned him, "So, what do you need help with?"

"Relationship advice."

"OH? PARK SUNGJIN LIKES SOMEONE?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT." Sungjin yelled, then regained his composure, "Listen, thanks to you, people actually think I can help them with their relationships."

"You're welcomed!"

"Shut up and listen. Anyways, there's this guy who has a crush on his childhood male friend but he isn't confident with whether their feelings are mutual or not, so I asked him to test his crush. He asked me how."

"Try some flirting memes and see how he reacts." Jaehyung replied without a second thought.

"...I knew it was too much to ask from you. Never mind. I could burn some brain-"

"Am I not allow to joke?" Jaehyung scoffed, "Tell him to go on a 'friends' date'. See how he dresses up."

"See? Why can't you try being a more normal genius for once?" 

"Ew, it ruins my aesthetics." Jaehyun replied with a disgusted face.

"...Nevermind." Sungjin sighed, "Anyways, I'm gonna suggest that to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Younghyun made sure none of his rommates was awake, then quietly left for the store.

He actually thought Sungjin might've noticed that he was one of Jaehyung's bandmates, but apparently the store owner never noticed.

On one hand, Younghyun was gald, because it's super awkward to discuss his crush with said crush's brother, while on the other hand it made things complicated because if Sungjin had noticed, he could've discussed with Jaehyung directly for Younghyun.

As far as he knew, no one knew about his crush so far. He didn't actually mind Wonpil or Dowoon knowing that, but these two would definitely tease him, and he preferred not to let them know until Jaehyung knew about it too.

Younghyun picked up the letter from the mailbox, and quickly left for the library to read it in peace.

_Dear Young Bassist,_

_Honestly, I am surprised to see your reply, so I guess I should give you some actual advice._

_For the testing part, why not go on a friends' date with your crush? I heard one of my friends did that before, and during that date his crush dressed really nicely. Eventually he found out that their feelings are mutual. I guess if your crush also at least liked you a bit, he would also dress more decently than usual._

_Of course, it's just a suggestion, you may not want to follow, but I hope you would succeed anyways!_

_Sungjin_

"How come I've never thought of that?" Younghyun muttered. "That makes perfect sense."

He looked at his watch. Well, better return for band rehearsal first.

~

"Hey there! You're later than usual today." Jaehyung greeted the bassist. Younghyun yawned. "Couldn't sleep yesterday. Guess I drank too much coffee."

"Too much coffee isn't good for your health." Wonpil said.

"Dude, I know. It's just a day."

"Let's just get to practice." Dowoon said. Younghyun really liked how he was so enthusiastic with drumming. Plus, Dowoon's cute, so he basically treated the youngest as his son-

Welp, off-topic. Younghyun secretly exhaled, trying not to think about how to ask Jaehyung out so much.

~

"Hey, Jae." Younghyun approached Jaehyung during their break. They've both lived abroad for some time, and did not care as much about honorifics.

Which also probably made Younghyun feel comfortable with Jaehyung.

"Hm? What?"

"There's a new restaurant in the neighbour city. My parents aren't home, and I figured you might like that restaurant because it has dishes made with fried chicken."

"Ooh, are you asking me on a date?" Jaehyung teased, then stopped and looked puzzled for a second. "...Date?"

"It's not a date. I could've asked Wonpil or Dowoon, but these two are gonna stick together like a gross couple and make me feel like a third-wheel and I rather not to have that experience."

"Uh, fine, I guess." Jaehyung agreed. "Let's figure the date later."

~

"Sungjin, you have to answer me this." Jaehyung said as soon as he entered the store. Sungjin looked at him surprisingly with a chip half-way to his mouth.

"Um. Okay? What do you want to ask?"

"Who's that guy writing a letter to ask you romantic advice?"

"He calls himself Young Bassist-"

"Holy shit." Jaehyung swore, and Sungjin gave him a disapproving look.

"For real, Sungjin. That guy is goddamn Kang Younghyun, and he has a crush on me."

"Wait - what?"

"You suggested him to ask his crush to go on a friends' date, right?" Jaehyung waited for Sungjin to nod, "He asked me on a friends' date today."

"This has to be a coinci-"

"No, it's not." Jaehyung plopped down next to Sungjin and stuck out a finger. "First, that guy's nickname is Young Bassist. Young as in Younghyun, and Younghyun plays the bass."

"Another thing. Our neighbourhood is small. It's not that easy to have such a coincidence."

"Probability doesn't work like that, but I guess you have a point." Sungjin sighed. "What a small world."

"I don't think it's random. Brian knows you are my brother. He probably tried to see if you notice, so you can talk about it with me."

Sungjin groaned. "Then? Now that we both know, what're you gonna do about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I thought lol  
> So the story is going to end in the next chapter instead of this!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyung didn't quite know what to do, to be honest. Same with Sungjin, he's a noob in relationship issues. It's not like he didn't have the same affection towards Younghyun as the younger, but definitely not as strong. Not strong enough for him to figure out whether it's romantic feelings or not.

"I'll go with him." Jaehyung finally decided, "To see if I have the same feelings as him."

"Great. And hey, although you don't know how you feel so far, don't dress up too casually either." Sungjin said.

"Sungjin, this is supposed to be casual." Jaehyung deadpanned, "I will just try not to wear too daily clothings."

"Just don't fuck up too massively."

~

Jaehyung ended up settling with something not too casual. Like, who on earth wears a shirt on a friends' outing?

"I thought you'd be late," Younghyun said.

"No, I won't be late to something important." Jaehyung retorted, as Younghyun widen his eyes, "You think this is...important?"

"Um, yeah." Jaehyung replied, a bit nervous because he nearly slipped, "I mean, it's not common for us to be alone without Dowoon and Wonpil. And I have the best chemistry with you among the three of you."

"Ah, I guess you have a point."

They ordered the dishes they're eating, and Younghyun started talking random stuff, like how his little cousin tried to "decorate" his bass guitar, how Wonpil nearly broke Dowoon's drum accidentally, how Dowoon plotted revenge and pretended to throw Wonpil's keyboard away. Jaehyung noticed that he's babbling because he's really nervous, and Jaehyung found it cute.

Maybe he could give it a try.

~

_Dear Sungjin,_

_I did as what you're told, but maybe I was too nervous or I was not observant enough, I don't quite know how he feels. What should i do?_

_Young Bassist_

"Hyung," Sungjin yelled, "How do you feel?"

"About what?" Jaehyung asked.

"Younghyun."

"Oh, that." Jaehyung thought for a while before replying, "Still not too sure, but I guess it's enough to give it a try."

Sungjin hummed.

_Dear Young Bassist,_

_Use your best judgement. In my opinion, though, I think you can try to ask him out if he had made even the slightest hint that he thinks you're fairly important._

_Sungjin_

~

Younghyun read the letter and considered it carefully.

Jaehyung did say it's important, but only in a friend's way. But then again, Jaehyung and Sungjin are brothers. It's possible that Sungjin finally figures out that he's Young Bassist, and his crush is Park Jaehyung. He knew Sungjin likes him a lot as a friend, and he's quite certain that the shop owner didn't mind a single bit if he and Jaehyung were to date.

"Ugh, I don't know!"

"Whoa, I didn't come back to see you banging your head onto the desk." His roommate appear from nowhere. "You good?"

"No. I have a crush and don't know if he knows, or if he also likes me." Younghyun whined.

"Just ask him out!" Chan replied casually, "That's how Wonpil hyung asked Sungjin hyung out some time ago."

"Wait - what? How come I didn't know about this?"

"I also heard that from Dowoon hyung, actually. You were in Canada, while I was in Australia. But they already broke up." Chan shurgged.

"So he succeeded?"

"At one point, yeah." Chan shurgged again. "And we all know Jaehyung likes you. He's just too dumb to realize it."

"Is that so? Wait. HOW DID YOU KNOW HE'S MY CRUSH?"

~

"Hey there." Younghyun greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Jaehyung greeted back. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Uh." Younghyun exhaled, "How do I say this? Um. I like you. In that way. Can you - uh -"

"You want me to go out with you?" Jaehyung asked cheerily, "Yeah."

Younghyun stared at him with a bewildered expression. "How - how do you know?"

"I spread that rumour that Sungjin can fix relationships." Jaehyung said, "I lived with him, Younghyun."

"But...I don't want you to agree out of pity."

"You're thinking too much." Jaehyung sighed, "That day when we eat together, I also wanted to figure out if I like you or not. The answer is positive, although I wasn't sure if I like you as how you like me, but I still want to see if we can work."

"Is it?" Younghyun brightened up. "Thank god."

"So," Jaehyung grinned, "Wanna go on a date or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending yeet  
> I'm busy with exams so I don't get much time orz

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
